Morrigan
by PrincessDrusilla
Summary: A woman who shares Giles past.


# Morrigan

**Part 1/1**  
  
Written by: [Evil Faith][1]

  
_Disclaimer: All BtVS characters belongs to Joss, Fox, etc.. Morrigan and all new character belongs to me!!  
  
Author's Notes: This is in the first season_  
  


* * *

  
596 AD Ireland   
  
"Morrigan, child of Francis and Brigit O' Mallory, I hereby punish you with the curse of immortality for the uses of forbidden magicks and giving innocent innocent souls to do your evil bidding."   
  
The magistrate of Life did the incantation that he rarely uses. Morrigan started to feel numb. After the numbness went away, she started to pray to her namesake, the Celtic goddess of war and death, Morrigan. Morrigan prayed to the goddess that she would be strong like her warrior papa.   
  
"My witch-child, I had to do what had to do. The gods made me see your future when you was a new born babe.The reason I gave you your name, because I saw death and evil deamon at your side. I'm sorry lass."   
  
The magistrate of Life told her with sadness in his weary old eyes. Morrigan looked at him with hate. Then she looked at the ground and saw that his robe was on fire. The flames was getting out of control and he was screaming in pain. He was begging her to stop the pain. She looked at him and started to laugh.   
  
" You was right I'm evil. You named right, old fool. You lived a ool and you'll die a fool. I remember that told me when I was a lass of 10. I was damned. Well you're the damned one."   
  
She looked at the flaming corpse once more and turned the little town she lived in and destroyed it.   
  
1929 somewhere in England   
  
Morrigan just gave birth to heathly baby boy. She named him Patrick. She knew that she couldn't keep him, so she give him to a nice couple. A Watcher named Anna Giles and her husband James. Patrick was raised to a Watcher and he had a son of his own named Rupert.   
  
1996 Sunnydale, California   
  
Morrigan was in Sunnydale for a few month and the Hellmouth was still making her head ache with pain. She went to Sunnydale High School, where her grandson, Rupert Giles was the school librarian. His Slayer was a strong warrior and her name is Buffy Summers. He let her friends Willow Rosenburg and Xander Harris helped with the evil.   
  
Morrigan was stalking the Slayer.Watching every move. She really wanted to talked, but she was very afraid of her. Morrigan didn't see her for a moments and thought she got hurt. Morrigan got dropped kicked and she looked up and saw Buffy. Buffy didn't look very happy to see her at all.   
  
"Who the hell are you? And why are you stalking me. I know that you are no vampire slayer groupie." Buffy asked her.   
  
"I'm Morrigan the destroyer. Well I haven't been known that since 1690. But I'm Morrigan. I seen lots of slayer. But none as strong and powerful as you." Morrigan told her.   
  
"Well why are you stalking me?"   
  
" I wanted to see my grandson. I'm dying and you know him. I just want to tell him that I' am sorry." Morrigan cried.   
  
Buffy looked at her and started to pace. Morrigan looked at her hands.   
  
"I'm going older by the minute. I won't last another day. Please let me see Rupert Giles. That all I want. Please no questions." Morrigan begged her.   
  
" Hold on a second, please." Rupert Giles yelled.   
  
"Giles, it 's me. Buffy. Someone want to see you. She dying and she want to talk to you." Buffy yelled back.   
  
Giles open the door and saw a very old lady with Buffy. The old lady looked very sick.   
  
"Buffy, who is this?" Giles asked her.   
  
" I'm Morrigan. Well, Rupert you look like your father and your grandfather. I'm dying. I just wanted to make peace with my past. I gave my son, Patrick, to a nice childless couple. Your grandmother took my baby to give him a real life. He became a Watcher like his mother. That makes you my only family in the world." Morrigan told him in her last breath.   
  
Giles' face was full of tears and so was Buffy's.   
  
The End   
  


**The End**

* * *

[Return to Fiction Page][2]

   [1]: mailto:evilfaith@buffymail.com
   [2]: http://slayer.simplenet.com/tbcs/fanfic.html



End file.
